


Der Puppenspieler

by theTRUEreset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Undertale
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTRUEreset/pseuds/theTRUEreset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey ist es Leid immer und immer wieder zu verlieren, aber mit ein klein wenig "Hilfe" von dem guten Papyrus, könnte er seine Rache an einem gewissen Skelett doch noch kriegen... sowie an allen anderen im Untergrund.<br/>Die Geschichte beginnt, bevor Frisk den Untergrund betritt. Das Rating wird später vermutlich noch höher... vertraut mir... es wird ziemlich düster. Mord, physischer und emotionaler Missbrauch. Jup, das wird es.<br/>Viel Spaß.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Puppenspieler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907123) by [theTRUEreset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTRUEreset/pseuds/theTRUEreset). 



> Ahh... okay, das wird nun wirklich seltsam. Ich übersetze hier meine eigene Geschichte, die ich zuerst in englisch geschrieben habe, doch nun denke ich, dass ich bei der englischen Version vielleicht besser dran bin, wenn ich die Geschichte zuerst in deutsch schreibe.  
> Immerhin ist das meine Muttersprache und da hat man doch immer irgendwie verbalen Heimvorteil. ;)

Ein gigantischer Energieball traf die kleine Blume und zerstreute ihre Blütenblätter in der Gegend.

"komm nicht wieder zurück."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Flowey hörte, bevor alles um ihn schwarz wurde... und dann... war er wieder zurück in den Ruinen. Schon wieder. Ein dunkles Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Warum...? Warum kan ich diesen dämlichen, lächelnden Scheißhaufen von einem Skelett nicht einfach nur umbringen?! Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn mein Plan gerade so schön und so glatt läuft, kommt dieser Typ an UND RUINIERT ALLES!"  
Seine stimme hallte von den Wänden der Höhle wieder und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit.

Er war sauer, zitterte regelrecht vor Wut. Warum schaffte er es nur nicht? Warum kam er nicht an diesem verdammten Skelett vorbei, riss ihn in Stücke und ging dann weiter zu Asgore, um sich die Menschenseelen zu schnappen? Das war der einzige Sinn seines – in Ermangelung eines bessern Wortes – Leben. Wenn er nur die Menschenseelen hätte, dann wäre er unaufhaltsam. Er würde dieses stinkende Loch verlassen, aufsteigen ins Sonnenlicht... und dann würde er endlich den Plan ausführen, den Chara vor so langer Zeit gemacht hatte und alle Menschen ausrotten. Mit sechs Menschenseelen und fast allen Monsterseelen des Untergrunds sollte es doch so einfach sein, doch... Doch er hatte es sieben Mal versucht - acht, wenn man das eine Mal mitzählte, wo sein Plan nach einer halben Stunde aufflog. Jedes Mal ließ Sans, das nervige Skelett, ihn auffliegen und griff ihn erbarmungslos an bis Flowey nichts weiter war als ein rauchender Haufen verkohlten Unkrauts.

Erneut grummelnd wickelte er seine Blätter eng um sich und versank in Gedanken.  
Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er jedes Mal wieder hier erwachte, am Anfang seiner Reise, wenn Sans ihn umbrachte. Es war als hätte das Skelett es geschafft nicht nur ihn zu vernichten, sondern auch seine "Speicherpunkte", die Orte, an die Flowey sonst leicht wieder zurückkehren konnte. Sein gesamter Plan war vernichtet und alles, was blieb, war... er selbst und seine Wut. Aber wie war das nur möglich? Wie konnte ein einfaches Monster nur solch eine Kraft haben? Flowey verstand es einfach nicht. Glücklicherweise erinnerte Sans sich nicht daran, dass immer wieder und wieder gegen Flowey gekämpft hatte. Für ihn war jeder Kampf der erste... nicht, dass Flowey dadurch eine Chance gehabt hätte sein Kampfmuster zu studieren. Es war zu verwirrend als dass er sich auf seine Bewegungen hätte konzentrieren können, seine kleinen Teleportationen und die irre Art wie er diese riesigen Kanonen benutzte. Wenn sein Bruder genauso kämpfen würde, wäre Flowey nie in Hotland angekommen. Aber das war er. Er hatte Hotland genau sieben Mal erreicht.

Papyrus war ein harter Gegner, aber Flowey durchschaute seine Bewegungen mit Leichtigkeit und konnte jeden Angriff vorhersehen. Es war keine Herausforderung. Außerdem versuchte dieser hirnlose Riese immer wieder ihn zu verschonen, auch wenn er selbst dem Tode nahe war. Wie konnte man nur so... dämlich sein?

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Flowey ließ seinen Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen.  
Warum... warum war es ihm nicht vergönnt in Ruhe und Frieden sich selbst zu bemitleiden?

"HALLO MEIN FREUND! ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, DACHTE HEUTE AN DICH UND ENTSCHIED, DASS ICH DICH BESUCHE, DAMIT DU NICHT EINSAM BIST!"

Flowey hob den Kopf und ließ ein falsches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. Vielleicht war diese Gesellschaft ja doch besser als gar keine Gesellschaft.

"Hallo Papyrus. Ich danke dir, mein lieber Freund. Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Ist dir wieder etwas erstaunliches passiert? Bitte erzähl mir davon, ich bin schon soooo gespannt."

Der Dämlack wurde ein wenig rot und rieb sich den Schädel, bevor er seine Antwort stotternd von sich gab.

"OH, NA JA... HEUTE IST EIN SCHÖNER TAG UND ES IST SEHR FRIEDLICH..."

Als ob Flowey das nicht selbst wüsste. Es war genau der selbe Tag wie immer. Nicht passierte. Papyrus wachte morgens auf, aß sein Frühstück, scheuchte Sans aus dem Haus und zu seinem Wachposten und dann lief er selbst durch den Wald und entschied sich die nette, kleine Blume am Ende der Ruinen zu besuchen und ein wenig mir ihr zu plauschen. Flowey hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu, als er versuchte alle halbwegs interessanten Dinge aufzuzählen, die in der gesamten Woche passiert waren. Snowdin war einfach zu friedlich... zumindest so lange wie Flowey nicht angriff. Und Junge... wenn er angriff, dann mit voller Kraft!

Nun ja... mit voller Kraft bedeutete, dass er sich an unaufmerksame Monster heranschlich und sie erwürgte. Die meisten seiner Opfer schliefen, wenn Flowey sie erwischte. Danach stärkte er sich mit ihrer verbleibenden Energie. Seine Ranken wurden größer und stärker, er konnte sich blitzschnell bewegen. Dennoch musste er ungefähr ein Dutzend Monster töten bevor er sich Papyrus im Kampf stellen konnte und noch mehr, wenn er gegen Undyne antrat, denn die behandelte ihn ganz gewiss nicht sanft.

Er seufzte.

"OH, SEI NICHT TRAURIG, FLOWEY, DU KANNST JA MITKOMMEN, WENN WIR DAS NÄCHSTE MAL SCHLITTSCHUHLAUFEN GEHEN." Ah, die Geschichte wieder... "ICH KANN DIR ZEIGEN WIE ES GEHT, DENN ICH BIN EIN MEISTER IM EISKUNSTLAUF... ABER... AH... ICH DENKE... BEINE... WÄREN DABEI DOCH VONNÖTEN..."

Das Lächeln schwand aus Papyrus' Gesicht, doch es wurde sofort von einem noch größeren Grinsen ersetzt.

"ICH WEIß, WIE WIE DIESES GRAUENHAFTE PROBLEM LÖSEN KÖNNEN! ICH SETZE DICH EINFACH AUF MEINE SCHULTER UND DANN KANNST DU MIT MIR KOMMEN UND VIEL SPAß HABEN!"

Floweys Augenbrauen zuckten vor Ärger, aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

"Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, mein Freund. Es schadet mir nicht, wenn ich meine Wurzeln für ein paar Stunden aus der Erde ziehe und wenn du mich trägst, kann ich den ganzen Untergrund sehen."

Während er sprach, erwachte ein interessanter Gedanke in seinem Hirn.  
Papyrus konnte ihn tragen, aber... vielleicht... konnte Flowey bestimmen, wohin die Reise ging...

"Papyrus, mein Freund, könnten wir es gleich versuchen? Ich bin so aufgeregt!"

"WOWIE! ICH SEHE WIE AUFGEREGT DU BIST." Er grinste zurück. Und als er seine Hand hinabreichte, fügte er hinzu: "SPRING AUF MEINE HAND, DANN KANN ICH DICH AUF MEINE SCHULTER SETZEN."

"Das mach ich. Das ist so cool!"

Es kostete ihn – wie immer – einiges an Kraft seine Wurzeln aus dem Erdreich zu ziehen, doch danach war es einfach auf die dargebotene Hand zu kriechen und sich hochheben zu lassen. Flowey zitterte ein wenig, als er auf Papyrus' Schulter landete. So weit oben war er nicht mehr gewesen seit sich Asgore vor Jahren Asriel auf die Schultern gesetzt hatte und... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dumme Erinnerungen. Das waren nicht mehr seine. Er war nicht mehr Asriel. Er war Flowey. Und als er auf Papyrus' Hals zukroch, entschied er, dass es nun an der Zeit war für einen neuen Plan... Und damit ließ er sich in den Halsausschnitt der Rüstung fallen und landete in Papyrus' Brustkorb.

"AH! FLOWEY! DU MUSST DICH DOCH FESTHALTEN! WO BIST DU, MEIN FREUND? HEB EIN BLATT, DAMIT ICH DICH RAUSZIEHEN KANN."

"...nein... ich denke, ich mag es hier drin..."

Es war dunkel, ein wenig klamm und doch irgendwie nett. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sich Floweys Augen genug angepasst, dass er neben sich das warme Leuchten von Papyrus' Herz sehen konnte.

Skelette waren seltsame Monster. Sie hatten ihre eigene Magie, die es ihnen ermöglichte zu laufen, sprechen und zu essen, ohne die notwenigen Organe und Muskeln zu besitzen. Nur ihr Herz, die wahrliche Verkörperung ihrer Seele und ihres Selbst, konnte man mit bloßem Auge sehen. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, warum Sans und Papyrus Kleidung trugen. Es musste unangenehm sein das eigene Herz der ganzen Welt zu zeigen. Sie waren so verwundbar... und genau das nutzte Flowey nun für seinen Plan.

"HA HA... DU KANNST NICHT FÜR IMMER DA DRIN BLEIBEN, FLOWEY."

Papyrus klang etwas nervös, als er mit der Hand unter seiner Rüstung nach Flowey fischte, doch die Blume wich vor ihm zurück und kroch näher an sein Herz.

"Ich kann... und ich denke, dass ich das auch werde."

"WAS TUST DU – AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Papyrus' Schrei hallte durch die Ruinen, als Flowey seine Wurzeln fest um das Herz des Skeletts schnürte. Die Enden bohrten kleine Löcher in das sanfte Gewebe und brachten Papyrus dazu noch lauter zu schreien.

"Halt still, du Idiot. Ich muss herausfinden, wie das hier funktioniert."

Aber Papyrus hörte nicht auf zu zittern, zu wimmern und sich auf dem Boden herumzuwälzen, auf den er gefallen war.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BITTE! BITTE LASS DAS! WARUM TUST DU DAS? BITTE, FLOWEY, ICH MAG DAS NICHT. DAS IST NICHT MEHR LUSTIG!"

Flowey wurde ungeduldig. Warum hielt er nicht die Klappe? Papyrus hatte die Kontrolle über seine Seele verloren, also warum konnte er dann immer noch reden und sich von allein bewegen? Sein Gebettel war nervig und Flowey musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach das Herz in kleine Stückchen zerschmettern, nur damit Papyrus endlich. Die. SCHNAUZE. HIELT!

In einem Moment der Verzweiflung schoss eine Ranke am Hals entlang nach oben in Papyrus' Schädel, wo sie sich in sein Hirn rammte. Papyrus verstummte augenblicklich und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Flowey seufzte. Hatte er den Idioten umgebracht? ...nein. Das Herz war noch immer intakt, die Brust hob und senkte sich als würde sie Atmung nachäffen. Warum atmete er überhaupt? Er hatte doch gar keine Lungen und... nun ja, offenbar hatte er ein Gehirn. Ansonsten wollte Flowey nicht wissen, was er da gerade getroffen hatte.

Was also jetzt?

Konnte er wirklich diesen Körper bewegen? Flowey schickte noch mehr Ranken hinauf in Papyrus' Schädel, wo sie sich um sein Hirn wickelten, es anstupsten, um zu sehen, was passieren würde. Flowey schob seinen Kopf aus der Rüstung, um seine Tests zu überwachen. Willkürlich zuckten Arme und Beine, Finger verkrampften sich und dem Kiefer entkam ein Kreischen. Er war ein Puppenspieler mit mit einer brandneuen und recht komplizierten Puppe. Er _würde_ herausfinden wie das funktionierte und es _würde_ ganz wundervoll klappen... wenn... wenn er es schaffte, dass Papyrus aufstand und sich normal bewegte und sprach bevor dieser Drecksack von seinem Bruder nach ihm suchte.

Sans.

Das war jemand, dem Flowey noch nicht so bald begegnen wollte. Aber später würde er das liebend gern nachholen. Ein schreckliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Oh, die Welt war ein fantastischer Ort. Nicht nur, dass Flowey ein neues Spielzeug und einen neuen Plan hatte, er konnte sich auch endlich an diesem faulen Haufen Knochen für jedes einzelne Mal rächen, das er gestorben war.

Das war eine wundervolle Idee.


End file.
